


Посмотри на Южный Крест

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Кто знал, что мелкий Санхёк вырастет так быстро?





	

— Ты похож на кота.  
Тэгуну было двенадцать, он пришел на день рождения к новому приятелю, а оказалось, что именинников двое — сам Хагён и его мелкий брат. Вернее, у брата день рождения был чуть раньше, но отмечали все равно вместе.  
— Санхёки, как ты разговариваешь со старшими? — Хагён положил руку на плечо мелкому и легонько встряхнул. — Что нужно добавить?  
Мелкий немного подумал.  
— Ты похож на кота, х-х-х… — протянул он, ехидно глядя на Тэгуна. Хагён в это время за его спиной округлил губы в аккуратном выразительном «о», подсказывая: «хё-о-он». — Хитрого. Ай! Хитрого кота!  
Хагён не успел отвесить мелкому подзатыльник — пацан уже ускакал наверх по лестнице, прихватив заодно сверток с подарком для Хагёна, который Тэгун все это время держал в руках.  
— Мелкий на тебя очень похож, — Тэгун перевел взгляд на Хагёна.  
Тот аж расцвел:  
— Ага. Все говорят. Глаза и губы чуть-чуть.  
Тэгун молча покачал головой — нет, не глаза и губы, но в подробности вдаваться не стал.  
— Между прочим, в том пакете — рейтинговая манхва, о которой Сандыль тогда рассказывал. С трудом достал благодаря хёну. Я бы на твоем месте забрал ее у мелкого, пока он не настучал родителям.  
Хагён взвился и помчался следом за братом. Тэгун едва заметно улыбнулся — они даже бегали одинаково.

***

 

Тэгун не знал, что его держало рядом с Хагёном. Если подумать, они были совсем разными, но Хагёну, несмотря на всю его взбалмошность, можно было доверять. Он мог казаться каким угодно — доставучим, не в меру активным, любителем болтать без умолку, но на него определенно можно было положиться.   
Тэгуну с Хагёном едва-едва стукнуло по четырнадцать. У Хагёна случилась первая влюбленность, «она на меня никогда не посмотрит» и мир, разбитый на тысячи осколков. У Тэгуна от этого — головная боль и желание встряхнуть его и протереть ему мозги влажной тряпочкой.  
Они сидели в комнате Хагёна на втором этаже, Тэгун листал альбом и слушал, как Хагён десятый раз за вечер пересказывает встречу с Шинби. Тэгун эту историю уже знал наизусть и временами открывал рот, беззвучно проговаривая слова вслед за ним. Прерывать Хагёна было занятием бесполезным. Можно было либо уйти, либо остаться слушать. Уходить домой Тэгун не хотел — там было еще шумнее.  
— ...и тут она протягивает мне конверт, который я вчера оставил на ее парте, и...  
Из этой бесконечной карусели Тэгуна спас Санхёк. Ну, как спас: залетел в комнату без стука, забрался рядом на кровать, подмигнул заговорщицки:   
— Смотри-ка, что у меня есть, — и полез рукой куда-то за ворот Тэгуновой футболки.  
Сперва Тэгун решил, что Санхёк нахватался у соседского Джехвана и сейчас вытащит оттуда сложенное из пальцев сердечко, но уже спустя секунду почувствовал на груди что-то живое, холодное, мокрое и бесконечно противное.   
Санхёк притащил из ближайшего пруда лягушку.   
Хагён давно так не орал на мелкого: после того как Тэгун выловил лягушку из-под своей футболки, она рванула к нему на постель. К слову, ее так и не нашли, и Тэгун еще долго пугал Хагёна тем, что лягушка ждет ночи, чтобы поцеловать его и превратиться в принцессу. Тот плевался и, кажется, верил. 

***

 

Санхёку было пятнадцать: его душили юношеский максимализм, нигилизм и желание орать на весь мир о том, что он взрослый и независимый. Независимость свою он решил проявить вполне ожидаемо: собрал рюкзак и, никому ничего не сказав, ушел из дома.   
Впрочем, записку на холодильнике он все же оставил. Хагён все время метался между подработками и учебой, и ему эти гормональные взбрыки у брата были настоящей костью в горле. Он позвонил Тэгуну уже заполночь и срывающимся голосом начал орать в трубку:   
— Этот засранец опять устроил мне веселую жизнь! Помоги его перехватить — я никак не могу уйти сейчас из кофейни, меня и так после прошлого раза едва не уволили.   
Тэгун натянул свитер потеплее (на улице октябрь уже вовсю штурмовал окна осенними листьями и ветром) и спросил:   
— Где он может быть?   
— Скорее всего, на автобусном терминале — денег на электричку у засранца все равно нет, а он написал, что собрался в Пусан: устроится на международное судно матросом и уедет в Южную Америку. Хочет посмотреть на Южный Крест, сволота такая.   
Тэгун знал: Хагён брата очень любит и ругается скорее от бессилия ему помочь и от досады, что Санхёк ему не сильно-то доверяет. Тэгуну он, как ни странно, доверял больше.

Тэгун нашел его посреди зала ожидания — в одной футболке, крепко сжимающего в руке лямку рюкзака.   
— Ты так в Южную Америку собрался? — Он полохматил Санхёкову мокрую после дождя челку. — Куртка где?   
— Да там все равно вечное лето, — шмыгнул носом Санхёк и вытер ладонью сопли.   
— Не хочешь сейчас домой?   
Санхёк в ответ только покачал головой.   
— Пойдем поедим?   
— Гопчан?   
Тэгун кивнул, стянул свитер через голову, накинул его на макушку Санхёку и, не оглядываясь, направился к выходу из вокзала — был уверен, что тот никуда не денется, пойдет следом. 

В тот вечер Тэгун пил соджу. Санхёк таскал кусочки гопчана прямо с горячей решетки, шипел, обжигая язык и губы, вытирал блестящие от жира пальцы о свои джинсы и немного о чужой свитер. Тэгун морщился, но ничего не говорил.   
Сам он ел мало — сильнее гопчана он, пожалуй, не любил только сундэ, — больше цедил ледяное соджу из крошечной пузатой рюмки с запотевшими боками и отщипывал палочками длинные тонкие полоски кимчи. Во рту горело от смеси алкоголя и острого перца.  
Когда он скрутил крышку второй бутылки, Санхёк сунул ему под руку вторую рюмку — свою. Тэгун поднял было на него удивленный взгляд — тот дожевал особенно большой кусок гопчана, облизал испачканные губы и теперь смотрел выжидающе: попробуй только не налей.   
По всему выходило, что сегодня с мелким лучше не спорить, и Тэгун наклонил бутылку над его рюмкой.   
Санхёк выпил все залпом, видимо, стараясь показать, что для него это не в новинку, но закашлялся и тут же потянулся к металлическому стакану с водой. Стакан оказался пуст и, пока Тэгун наливал в него воды из кувшина, мелкий морщился и едва сдерживал слезы.   
— Не в то горло попало, — пояснил он позже.  
Тэгун кивнул и спросил:   
— Что думаешь дальше делать?   
Санхёк к тому времени уже немного поплыл — это чувствовалось и во взгляде, и в смягчившихся, ставших плавными движениях.   
— Двину в Пусан, сяду на торговое судно... — он махнул рукой в воздухе, и Тэгун передвинул кувшин с водой подальше от края стола.  
— Все-таки в Пусан? Не передумал?   
Санхёк качнул головой, прожевывая кусок гопчана.  
— Нет, хён, не передумал. Закончу тут одно дело — и надо будет мотать удочки.   
— Что за дело?   
Тот замолчал, и это Тэгуна насторожило: обычно он о своих проблемах ему рассказывал не задумываясь.  
Санхёк отложил палочки в сторону, посмотрел на него отчаянно, с вызовом, и ответил неожиданно серьезно:  
— Вот признаюсь и уеду отсюда нахрен.   
— В чем признаешься?   
— В чем-в чем, хён? — Санхёк разом как-то весь сдулся, как будто из него, как из шарика, выпустили воздух, и продолжил гораздо тише: — В чувствах признаюсь.   
Тэгун присвистнул и подлил себе соджу — вот как, ребенок-то совсем вырос.   
— Думаешь, она не ответит тебе взаимностью, раз собрался после этого в Пусан, а потом аж в Северную Америку?   
— В Южную...  
— Да все равно.  
— Не ответит, — Санхёк снова посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом быстро отвел взгляд. — Мне тоже налей. Налей, нормально все.   
Тэгун пожал плечами и налил. 

До дома Санхёка они добирались на такси. Тэгун едва дотащил мелкого до машины — тот за последний год успел вымахать так, что стал выше брата и уже догонял его самого.   
В такси тот пьяно ткнулся носом ему в шею и сразу же вырубился. Ехали долго, собирая по дороге все запоздавшие пятничные пробки на мосту Мапо и дальше, и Санхёк успел обслюнявить ему воротник футболки. Мимо несся, отражаясь в стеклах, наполненный огнями и мокрый после вечернего ливня Сеул. «Дурак ты, хён», — услышал Тэгун, когда они уже подъезжали к дому. Но может быть, ему показалось.   
Мама Санхёка попросила поднять ребенка наверх, в его комнату. Мелкий почти не сопротивлялся и висел на спине Тэгуна тяжелым мешком, зато, когда он, задохнувшись, наконец, дотащил его до кровати, Санхёк как-то ловко, будто рыбина, вывернулся и опрокинул его на кровать, а сам устроился сверху. Тэгун охренел и оттянул его голову за вихры на затылке — но мелкий продолжал сладко сопеть.   
— Вот же сильный стал, мелочь, — сквозь зубы процедил Тэгун, выбираясь из-под него. Мышцы гудели так, как будто он успел разгрузить грузовик или вскопать поле сладкой картошки. 

Санхёк отважился позвонить ему только через неделю, просил поговорить с Хагёном и отменить наказание. А еще после паузы, когда Тэгун уже собирался повесить трубку, как-то слишком быстро проговорил:  
— Хён, давай встретимся в следующую пятницу.   
— Почему именно в пятницу? Я в понедельник свободен, приходи, если хочешь.   
— Нет, хён. Я решил, что в пятницу, — у Санхёка был голос человека, который собирается прыгнуть в ледяную воду или выйти в открытый космос.   
В пятницу — значит, в пятницу.   
Во вторник Тэгун узнал, что его приняли на композиторский в Венский университет, и в четверг вечером его уже не было в Сеуле. О своем обещании, данном Санхёку, он вспомнил только сидя в самолете, на высоте десять тысяч метров. Возвращаться было поздно.

***

 

Хагён встречал Тэгуна в аэропорту Инчхона на новой машине — он ей ужасно гордился, называл ласточкой и едва не кинулся протирать рукавом капот, когда увидел на нем какое-то пятно. Тэгун, хоть убей, этого пятна так и не разглядел.  
За четыре года, что они не виделись, Хагён ничуть не изменился — разве что немного похудел и вытянулся. Но как походил на шустрого любопытного воробья-живчика, так им и остался. Тэгун не сдержал смеха, когда тот заворковал, поглаживая кожаную обивку своей «Ауди».   
— О, — тут же заметил внимательный Хагён, — австрийки научили тебя смеяться?   
Тэгун опустил голову, скрывая усмешку, и махнул рукой — поехали уже.   
— Санхёк о тебе спрашивал, — бросил Хагён, когда они проезжали мост Мапо. Тэгун следил за мечущимися вдали огоньками Сеула и думал о том, что сильно соскучился — соскучился по этому сладкому, густому воздуху, по суете, которой нет в Вене и Зальцбурге, по сопкам на горизонте, по Хагёну, по его мелкому брату — соскучился.  
— Как он?   
— Вернулся недавно из рейса, загоревший, довольный как слон. Увидел наконец свой Южный Крест.  
Тэгун качнул головой — мелкий оказался куда упорнее, чем он думал. Хотя какой из Санхёка теперь мелкий...   
— Набил татуировку, — продолжил Хагён, заворачивая во двор родительского дома.   
— Да ты что? Какую? Где?   
— Сам увидишь, — ухмыльнулся Хагён. — Но как же мать орала, когда заметила. 

Санхёк не просто вырос — вымахал. Когда Тэгун зашел в дом, тот стоял возле окна и вертел в руках компас. Не сказать чтобы низенькая мать теперь едва доставала ему до плеча.  
— Здравствуй, Хёкки, давно не виделись, — Тэгун хлопнул его по плечу и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул — всем телом, как дикое животное. Обернулся, посмотрел округлившимися глазами — не ждал, что ли?   
— Хагён не сказал тебе, что я приеду?   
Санхёк продолжал смотреть прямо на него, как будто тот был не Чон Тэгун, старый приятель его брата, а как минимум Мона Лиза или, там, Сикстинская Мадонна.   
— Хён, — ответил он. Кажется, его голос стал еще гуще и ниже, но мелкий по-прежнему говорил немного в нос. 

Санхёк не переставал пялиться на Тэгуна все время, пока они сидели за низким столом в гостиной. Мать Санхёка подливала ребятам пива и разрешила выпить даже мелкому — в честь их общего с Хагёном дня рождения. Хагён поначалу демонстративно отказывался от алкоголя, все повторяя, что он теперь за рулем, что его во дворе ждет красавица-ласточка, но потом плюнул и решил, что заночует в родительском доме, а ласточка до утра никуда не денется.   
Родители засобирались в норэбан, Хагён поддержал и сообщил, что без проблем наберет максимум очков и уложит на обе лопатки любого современного айдола. Вот вообще без проблем — только давай споем.   
Тэгун наблюдал за другом, тихонько посмеивался и отправлял в рот один за другим кусочки жареного мяса, смоченные в остром терпком соусе. Соус обжигал язык, от соджу по телу разливалось приятное мягкое тепло, от разговоров и смеха немного гудела голова. Тэгун впервые за четыре года почувствовал, что наконец оказался дома. 

— Хён, надо поговорить, — Санхён положил ладонь Тэгуну на плечо и смотрел ему прямо в глаза удивительно трезво для этого пьяного пятничного вечера.   
— Говори, — кивнул Тэгун на место рядом с собой, продолжая мягко, осоловело улыбаться.   
Санхёк покачал головой и потянул его к выходу — не здесь, лучше выйти.   
На улице было непривычно свежо для июля. Небо накрывало город большой темно-синей тарелкой. Тарелка до краев была полна золотых звездочек-слив.  
Тэгун стоял на заднем крыльце, прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку, и смотрел на мерцающую красными огоньками телебашню.   
— Ну как, видел свой Южный Крест?   
Санхёк, кажется, кивнул.   
— И как он?   
Тот пожал плечами:   
— Обыкновенный. Я немного разочаровался, если честно. Но там небо и правда немного другое. И вроде ниже, чем у нас.   
— Прости, что я тогда неожиданно уехал.   
Санхёк, кажется, снова кивнул.   
— Я все хотел узнать — ты тогда признался этой своей девочке или нет? Не стал через Хагёна спрашивать.   
Санхёк дернулся:   
— Ты помнишь, что ли, хён?   
Конечно, Тэгун помнил. Странно было бы не помнить, учитывая, что мелкий всегда был для него одним из самых близких людей. Условно — мелкий. Потому что теперь Санхёк стал выше Тэгуна ровно на полголовы и чуть шире в плечах, а уж сильнее так точно.   
— Тогда не признался, — помолчав, сказал Санхёк и пояснил: — Не получилось. Но собираюсь признаться сейчас. И получить свой подарок за четыре года.   
То ли пиво так ударило в голову, то ли звездное небо начало медленно-медленно вращаться по часовой стрелке, как карусель в Лотте Ворлд, но Тэгун почувствовал, как кружится голова. Сильно захотелось глотнуть ледяной воды.   
— Ты мне нравишься, хён, — сказал Санхёк серьезно. И Тэгуну показалось, что небесная тарелка с золотистыми звездами-сливами вдруг перевернулась, а сливы посыпались ему на голову — целый килограмм или два сразу.   
Потому что Санхёк наклонился к самому его лицу и коснулся его губ своими губами — сначала мягко, как будто опасаясь, что от хёна вот-вот прилетит в солнечное сплетение, потом смелее. Губы у Санхёка были потрескавшиеся, шершавые, но очень горячие, как будто он только что съел целую тарелку огненных звезд-слив, и сильные.   
Пальцы тоже были горячие — Санхёк касался шеи ладонью там, где билась жилка, и Тэгуну казалось, что он вот-вот прожжет его кожу насквозь.   
Тэгун так и не оттолкнул его, не двинул ему в солнечное сплетение. Санхёк, удивленный этим, наверное, больше, чем собственной смелостью, отстранился первым — когда закончилось дыхание. Отстранился ненамного — до губ Тэгуна оставался сантиметр, не больше. Санхёк сглотнул и провел большим пальцем от уха Тэгуна по щеке к уголку рта, еще влажному от слюны.   
— Хён, — повторил Санхёк и заглянул в глаза.  
Тэгуну не было неприятно. Он чувствовал, как по телу продолжает течь тепло. Все было правильно. Хотя и неожиданно и пьяно, но отчего-то очень правильно.   
— Ты сделал татуировку, — сказал Тэгун немного охрипшим голосом и положил ладонь на ямку между ключиц Санхёка. До него вот только что дошло, что эти четыре точки — три крупных и одна поменьше, соединенные пунктирной линией — созвездие Южный Крест. Созвездие, которое можно увидеть только на другой стороне Земли, за тысячи километров отсюда.   
— Ага, — ответил Санхёк и улыбнулся. Чуть наклонился вперед, положил тяжелую голову ему на плечо и заметно успокоился.   
Где-то во дворе, вдалеке, как будто в тысяче километров, скрипнула калитка, залаяла собака, раздались голоса.   
Прямо над головой Тэгуна болталась в небе Полярная звезда, а в солнечное сплетение упирался Южный Крест. Ему казалось, что небо схлопнулось, сложилось пополам. А Санхёк держался за Тэгуна так крепко, как будто боялся провалиться в черную дыру.   
Тэгун подумал, что ему тоже стоит за что-нибудь держаться. И положил руку на плечо Санхёку.


End file.
